One Last Time
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: Takes place in S6, EP 10. Josh has to say goodbye to his President during his last night at the White House.


**_Soli Deo Gloria_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The West Wing. Or Hamilton.**

**I'm enjoying season 6 so much oh my goodness. The show is growing and branching out and things are going haywire and everything's a mess and honestly that is relating so well to my professional life right now. Life is mirroring art and it is _not _lit, fam.**

**This takes place during S6, EP 10, 'Faith-Based Initiative', where Josh . . . decides to leave the White House (this isn't big and important and devastating but also necessary or anything) and has to tell the President so. Fun fact: Bradley Whitford wrote this episode, which I just thought was super cool and stuff.**

**I wanted to see the conversation. So here is the conversation.**

'"Sir . . . I never imagined . . . that I would be having this conversation . . ."'

The President's brow furrowed. He'd aged ten years the past three weeks, making him all the more presidential yet frail looking. Josh hated making him look like that. "What is it, Josh?"

Josh considered asking to sit down, but decided that that would only lengthen this terrible, awkward conversation further. He dug his heel into the carpet and swung his foot back and forth, eyes on the ground. He should look up at the President to have a conversation, especially _this _conversation in this Oval Office. He should.

He gulped and said, "Sir, I've been looking to the future of our party. I've been looking for who we need to have in that chair next year. And the Hill might want it to be Russell or Hoynes might become the frontrunner, but I . . ." He shook his head. "I can't support either of them to take the place you hold right now, sir."

President Bartlet nodded slowly. He knew where this was going. No one had provided him any clues beforehand; he hadn't been privy to any foreshadowing from other members of Senior Staff. But he knew. "Who is it you're leaving the White House for, Joshua?"

A pang of pain passed over Josh's face. The President waved his hand. "I know you're not leaving _me_, Josh. If you had hope for the future, you'd have to be dragged out of your office come January Third. Have I ever told you what I admire about you?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"You don't care about what's popular. You really don't care if I am liked or not, whether _you _are liked or not. That's proved both good and bad in the past; it's a blessing and a curse you have the privilege and burden to carry. You always go with your gut, whether your gut proves diplomatic or explosive. You do what you believe is right for the country, no matter what, and let the chips fall where they may."

"I gotta be able to live with myself at the end of the day, Mr. President," Josh said, almost like an apology.

"Understandable." President Bartlet laid back in his sofa chair and removed his reading glasses. "I know you're just doing what you believe is right, Josh. I support what you're doing. Of course, you're leaving C.J. and Toby in the lurch, but they can take it. They've had practice."

"I don't want you to believe that I'm leaving _you _in the lurch, sir—"

"Don't worry, you're not; I still got C.J. and Toby!"

Josh smiled a little. He looked up, looked around at his last time in the Oval Office with President Josiah Barlet. The man he'd fought for for going on nine years. All would be done now; where were all the final farewells, where was the send-off party? All that work, and little pomp and circumstance to show for it. He'd walk out of work tonight for the last time. This was his last night at the White House.

"I hear Donna left." The President's voice broke through his daze. Josh cleared his throat and looked away. "Have you talked to her?"

"No." Josh scoffed the tip of his toes against the carpet now. "She went to work for Russell."

"You two are going to be working on opposing campaigns?" Mr. President would've removed his glasses _then _if he hadn't already.

Josh's smile was for a second, sarcastic and unhappy. "It's ironic, isn't it? It's my fault, too. But she deserves it. She deserves to work for someone who would actually listen to her."

"Russell won't listen to her," Bartlet pointed out.

"No," Josh said, "but Will will."

The President nodded. "He can certainly run a campaign."

"He knows how to use his people well. He'd be an idiot to not use her to her full potential." _An idiot like me, _he didn't say out loud.

The President smiled a little. "Josh and Will, my boys, running opposing campaigns. My last year in office. You'll forgive me, I feel just a little old right now. It's not just the near-fatal disease riddling my body, either."

"Just old sentimental emotion?" Josh quipped.

"Maybe a little bit." The President regarded Josh. "Who is it, Josh?"

"Matthew Santos," Josh said, biting his lip.

"The congressman from Texas?" The President raised his eyebrows before raising his hand. "I'm not going to give my support to either him or Russell. I'm an old man who will let the young kids decide the future. I'll keep my eyes on what _I _have left to do in office."

"Yes sir, Mr. President." Josh glanced down and said, "The almost nine years I've worked for you, sir, have been the best of my life. I cannot thank you enough for all the opportunity you've given me. I can honestly say that there is no one else I'd rather see running our country than you."

"M.S. and all?" The President said, a little smile curling his lips.

"M.S. and all," Josh said, smiling, his hands in his pockets. He withdrew one and said, "It's been an honor, Mr. President."

The President took his hand and Josh was jerked a little forward in surprise when the President pulled on him so he could stand up. Bartlet patted him on the back. "You've been like a son to me, Josh. This administration has suffered from some of your missteps, but I could not imagine being President these past eight years without you on my staff. You've been invaluable; and I know you will go on to do more great things for our country. The only advice I leave you is to not burn all your bridges, and to not lose your temper. I know that's funny, coming from a guy who can snap at the oddest times. But it's true."

Josh nodded and Bartlet added, "One more thing." He looked into Josh's eyes and said, "I've been married for almost forty years, so take this as from a wise old married man who doesn't like to see mistakes repeated twice:" Josh looked confused, but Bartlet knew what he was about. "You have to fight for her every day, Josh. Don't let her get away."

Before Josh could say anything, the President of the United States hugged him, and Josh, pushing all thoughts of Donna and everything else out of his head, hugged him fiercely back.

Josh looked back after him in the doorway to the Oval. Made sure the President got safely settled back in his chair. He said, "Will that be all, Mr. President?"

President Bartlet nodded. "Yes, it will. Thank you for your service, Joshua Lyman. You are dismissed."

Josh nodded and closed the door. He almost got past Debbie but she stopped him and gave him a quick hug he couldn't escape. Walking out of the office of the Executive Secretary to the President for the last time, he wiped his hand over his eyes as they misted up so he could see the halls he knew so well on his way out the door.

**SAD. And yes, the title is an ode to Hamilton. 'Cause how could it not be?**

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


End file.
